Between The Lines
by Majors Darlin
Summary: Edward and Bella work at a publishing company. Edward is Bella's boss and the owner's son. Bella's a mom. This is the story of how Edward, Bella, and Autumn become a family. There will be lemons in this story
1. Chapter 1

All Human. This is rated M for a reason. If you are offended by explicit sexual content, don't read. Rape is also mentioned in the first few chapters. If you do read this and are offended by the content, do NOT complain to me about the content because you have been warned. Cussing is also in here. This story doesn't include Jacob or any of the other Native American's. The chapter's alternate POV's. Chapter 1 and all odd ones are Bella's POV. Chapter 2 and all even ones are Edward's POV. I would like for reviews to be well rounded, if I messed up on something please let me know.

Chapter 1

"Hello Edward. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, Bella. And how are you?"

"I'm good." Damn he is looking fine today. Just looking at him is making me wet. Fuck, I want him so bad. But he doesn't think of me in that way. I wish I was brave enough to kiss him, but if he doesn't want me then that will ruin everything. Especially since he's my boss and the owner's son.

"You look especially beautiful today."

"Thank you. What are you doing Friday night?"

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"My best friend Alice is throwing me a birthday party and I was wondering if you would like to come." Please let him come.

"I would love to come. When is your birthday anyway?"

"Wednesday."

"Would you have dinner with me that night?"

"Sure." I can't believe he asked me out.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. That's ok, right?"

"Yes." I love him so much. He's an angel and he's taking me to dinner. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Wear something nice."

"Ok." I'm gonna have to get Alice to help me. Speaking of the pixie, she just had to call. "I need to take this call. It's Alice."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

His eyes are always smoldering whenever he looks at me. They're so beautiful. They look like emeralds. I watch his ass as he walks away and take the call. "Hi Alice. What's up?"

"Do you want to invite Edward to the party?"

"I just invited him right before you called. He invited me to dinner on Wednesday. Will you help me get ready?"

"Of course I'll help you. Is it a date?"

"Yes. At least I think so. He wouldn't tell me where we are going, but he said to wear something nice. What exactly does that mean?"

"How did he ask you to dinner? As for the outfit, we'll find something."

"He asked me when my birthday is, and then he said "would you have dinner with me that night?" after I told him that it's Wednesday. You don't think that it's too last minute do you? I mean it is two days away."

"It's definitely a date. The time is a little close, but he didn't know when your birthday is until today so it's understandable."

"I gotta go. Someone's at my door. I'll talk to you later Alice."

"Ok. Bye."

"Come in. Hey Edward. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm hoping you can. There's this girl I like and we tease each other a lot, but I'm not sure if she likes me that way. How would I be able to tell?"

"Who is this mystery girl? If I know who it is I can see if she likes you."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Please tell me." I hope it's someone I like.

"Fine I'll tell you. The mystery girl is you."

"Oh. Well your mystery girl definitely likes you." Kiss me Edward. Please.

"I'm gonna kiss you now. If that's not ok, you should move."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ever.

"Good."

His lips brush mine gently. Oh my god, his lips are so soft. His tongue strokes my lips begging for entrance. His tongue is absolutely amazing. He then pulls back but keeps his arms around my waist.

"Wow. Bella, I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you."

"That was an amazing kiss. I love you too."

I'm in love with my boss and he feels the same way. "Do you want to get something to drink with me today after work?"

"Sure."

They start kissing again separating only to breathe. The phone starts to ring. "Hello?…Hey Rose. What's wrong?…Ok. Meet me at the doctors office. Make sure Autumn has her jacket; it's cold outside today. What time do you want to meet me there?…Bye Rose. Thanks."

"Edward, I have to go meet Rose during lunch. If I'm not back by 1:00 call my cell phone."

"Who's Autumn?"

"She's my daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Seven years old. Her name is Autumn Rae Swan. I named her Rae because even though the circumstances were horrible when I had her, she was my ray of sunshine. Her dad is a serial rapist. I was sixteen when I had her. Do you want to come with me and meet her? And maybe after we can grab something to eat for lunch?"

"That must have been hard to deal with. And I would love to come with you. Meet me downstairs in about fifteen-twenty minutes, okay?"

"Sure." I can't believe I asked him to come with me. And that he said yes.

A/N: I'm gonna be nice and not end my first chapter with a cliffhanger. Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will be posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm really sorry I didn't post over the weekend. I had one new story I was gonna post a chapter and a chapter for both of the stories already up. But Friday my battery died. When I tried letting it just charge it didn't respond at all. I took it into Office depot Saturday and they tried using a new cord. That didn't work they figured out that the place the cord goes in somehow got fried. So now it's being sent to Texas. I now have to use the desktop. Me and my mom are sharing it, so I have to limit my time on the computer. And I can't use it after she goes to bed b/c it's downstairs and my bedroom is upstairs and to get to it I have to go right past my mother's room. She's a light sleeper and gets really cranky when she's woken up in the middle of the night. I'll try to update at least 1 of my stories today, but I had to go back and type it up again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have had a major case of writers block. I do plan to start posting again soon. For those of you that have _Between the Lines,_ that story is being put on hiatus indefinitely. I lost most of that story and have been trying to re-write it but it hasn't been going the way I want it to. I wrote most of that story a few years ago and now I'm a different person. I may start writing it again, but I don't see that happening for a while. I will begin posting new chapters on the rest of my stories before the end of the month, hopefully.


End file.
